It Started as I Fell
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Lord Garmadon, Wu and Misako are mastering spinjitzu. AU. What happens when Lord Garmadon befriends a pack of wolves and coyotes? Read to find out. Takes place before and during the pilots.


Author's Note: I know, I know. You're awaiting updates for my other stories. This is a Ninjago one-shot; these characters (and others) will appear in the respective crossovers &amp; other stories that aren't crossovers, but feature these characters. These 2 characters have already debuted in a one-shot for Pokémon &amp; are the first ones I created. At the bottom, I will list their hometowns &amp; other things that pertain to their appearances in my Pokémon fics. Without further ado, here's the first one-shot. I own OCs &amp; that's it. Oh, and the final parts take place before &amp; during the first pilot.

* * *

**Before the Underworld &amp; special introductions**

(Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.)

I could feel myself getting stronger &amp; stronger, running on fuel. Misako had our son &amp; sent him to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys.

"Ninjago! Ice!" I shout, practicing my spinjitzu, teaching Misako. Little did I know that there were wolves &amp; coyotes; hybrids of both.

Three weeks ago, our father died. Let me explain this, right here. My father is the first spinjitzu master. I am Duke Garmadon, his oldest son. My younger brother is Wu. Wu, a blacksmith we know, &amp; I would go on adventures.

There is a prophecy &amp; I am meant to fulfill it. I don't know if my child is possessed with poison. He is 4 and his name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Wu &amp; I have tornado colors, as does Misako, since she is learning. Wu &amp; I have gold &amp; respective silver tornadoes. Misako's is ivory, perhaps.

"Ninjago! Earth!" I shout.

"Ninjago! Lightning!" I shout.

"Ninjago! Fire!" I shout.

Today is Monday &amp; Misako is out doing only she knows what. I make my way around my home. Our home is a monestary &amp; training dojo.

I try to gain all of the weapons &amp; then it happens. As Wu loses his grip to save me, though I don't see a point, I hear the hybrid animals, realizing that they have names; the young ones, anyway.

The young 2 howl &amp; I manage to say, "Noble."

Things go black as I make my descent.

* * *

(On the surface; that same day. Wu's P.O.V.)

I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Ow! Knock it off. Wait, where's our pack?" a young voice states. I realize that they are the hybrids that come by.

One is a boy, the other is a girl. If they were created, then that must mean I have to teach Misako more.

"Wu, what's going on?" Misako. It's obvious.

"Humans. We've been turned into humans!" the female panics. Misako &amp; I stay calm; after father passed, their mother did.

"Please, settle down. It seems you can transform. Wu, where is my husband?" I tell her.

"I wish to be called Noble. I am two years older," the boy states.

Misako &amp; I train them with their elements. We decide to give them first names as the days go by. They can transform at will. I have 3 black kimonos, for three ninjas. We have taken them shopping.

"From here on out, you are Edwin Noble. You are Elliyana Noble." They accept these new names. Edwin is able to get into Darkley's, but Elliyana is not.

After Misako masters fire, she departs.

Elliyana comes by once in a while.

* * *

(A month has passed since Misako's departure. Wu's P.O.V.)

"Hello Sensei. I have researched on the ancient Serpentine tribes like you requested," she says. She is a smart child. Ninjago City. Divided into villages.

"What can you tell me?" I ask. Since the transformation, the pack leader is Edwin as well; Edwin Sr.

"That the weapons have to be hidden &amp; guarded. Look at what I received," she proudly unsheaths a katana, made by my childhood friend. He has 2 children. There are others.

She tells me of each element, save the Anacondrai. I give the map to the shop owner, who has a son &amp; daughter.

* * *

(A week passes. Monday. Wu's P.O.V.)

"Sensei, I have found three potential ninjas of ice, earth &amp; lightning!" Elliyana &amp; Edwin go by Ella &amp; Eddie, respectively.

"Do you know their names?" She shrugs. "How about the potential ice ninja?" I ask. We call the ice village Freezer, as it is a translation of an ancient name.

"I have made a friend in a girl. Her name is Tara. This boy can be in frozen temperatures; I don't think he is human." I take notes of that.

"Next, there is a boy that goes by the last name of Hence. I found him outside of a school with 3 other boys. Jesse, Dylan &amp; Clyde are his friends. They were part of a quartet called Orange Diamonds." I make a note of that.

"Lastly, an inventor with the last name of Walker."

Knowing time is not on my side, I have Ella go with her pack.

* * *

(Tuesday. Wu's P.O.V.)

I go to Freezer &amp; swim to the pond. I wait for the young male that fits Ella's description. I make some tea, as a male wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt &amp; black swim trunks makes his way in.

As he is meditating, he notices me. We surface.

"What is your business?" he asks.

"You, young man," an elder states. I greet her.

"We have your pajamas. Sensei Wu, a little privacy?" she asks.

"He's definitely a Freezer. Where is his family?" I ask.

"He is an orphan. He walks the Ice Path. I've made him clothes, seeing as his favorite color is white. I'll write his name on a scroll."

A villager is talking to the young man.

"Farewell, my acquaintances. I see you have a scroll," he states. We reach the monastery &amp; he is stunned at the kitchen.

He makes a light meal. I go to sleep, knowing his name. I sense a disturbance.

"Hi-ya. Oh. Sensei Wu, did I wake you?" he asks.

"You have discovered the training course. Do you trust me?" I ask. He bows.

"There will be others, Zane."

"I thought I saw 3 kimonos. Am I the last one?" Zane asks.

"No, you are the first that I have found. Tomorrow, you will take the test. If you pass, you will earn one of perhaps many kimonos. Good night, Zane," I say to him.

"Good night, Sensei Wu."

* * *

(Wednesday. Wu's P.O.V.)

I go to the village of Mines. Spelled like mines, but pronounced like 'minus'. That surname rings a bell. Ella told me that he is from West Ninjago City.

I climb the familiar mountain. As I'm making my tea, Hence shows up.

"Who are you?" he is more gruff.

"Hello, Hence. Do you usually wear a shirt when climbing?"

"No. Not really. I have a first name. Not much family. The closest kid I have to family is a boy named Bradley. He looks like me, but I don't see him often. I don't know my mom. Hence is my father &amp; we don't talk. I'm an adventurer &amp; out of school." I see he is prepared.

Zane has made us a light meal, I decide not to tell names; yet.

He goes through the course, trying to be graceful. He fails.

"If I'm going to train, I feel as though I should know you name, and you should know my first name."

"Sensei Wu. Your name is?"

"Cole. What about the kid with dirty blonde hair?" Zane is nowhere to be seen.

"He has a name &amp; you shall learn it." I decide that Zane has had a rough life &amp; will need to be friends. Zane is quiet, observant.

* * *

(Thursday. Wu's P.O.V.)

I go to Midtown, Ninjago. I sit atop a building. A young male with brown hair crashes as I finish with my tea.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry. I'll pay for anything I broke!" he panics.

"Settle down," I say.

"I grew up in a deserted area. Windy, usually stormy," he states.

"Zaphyr Town?"

"Sure, why not? I lived with my parents &amp; I'm an inventor."

I take him to the monastery.

"Jason," I state.

"Please, Sensei Wu; just call me Jay."

* * *

(Friday Wu's P.O.V.)

After Nya is hurt, Kai fails a few times. He is from Incinerator Peak, like his father.

I go to meet Ella, who has grown, slightly.

"These I found. No armor, as you requested." She is sweet &amp; is holding a bag.

"I got a pass into Darkley's because I'm Eddie's only known relative. There's a boy wearing glasses called Gene &amp; a flirtatious male named Bradley. Eddie has been trying to stay calm around this boy about his age. Ms. Misako comes on Fridays &amp; this boy is kind of rude. He has dirty blonde hair," there is a crash. She leaves.

'Lloyd. My nephew,' I think.

As I do my tornado, I present each male with a gi.

After I introduce them, before we set off, they question their colors.

"Zane is white because that is his favorite color. It is also ice."

"My color is white, like snow." He's smart; definitely like I was when I was his age.

"Cole, your color is black because it shows determination &amp; it represents dirt."

"Awesome. Thanks!"

"Jay, you revealed that your favorite color is blue. In Midtown, it represents knowledge with technology."

"Sweet! Thanks Sensei."

"I already know why mine is red. Red is my favorite color. I'm sorry I jumped at you, sensei. My mom died when I was little. My dad vanished shortly after," Kai states.

* * *

(At the same time in the underworld. Garmadon's P.O.V.)

I am a shadow. I have succeeded. Four Weapons is where our friend worked &amp; raised a son &amp; daughter. Misako.

"Don't strap me in!" I hear.

"I am only trying to help you. Not my fault you pick fights that you can't win in, kid."

"I am Lloyd Garmadon! Fear me!"

"Yeah, and I'm waiting for my sister."

"Girls are gross! What happened?"

"Brad &amp; Gene made a virtual simulation of Fist to Face 2. You volunteered. Apparently, you're high risk. I like your style, Lloyd."

That is Eddie &amp; he is referring to Ella. I feel a sense of pride.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fade to black. That's a wrap for this one-shot. Now, since the Skeleton army disappeared &amp; the Serpentine stayed underground, their characters will differentiate. Since I've given you names, I will reference one of the one-shots in "Holiday Romance".  
**

* * *

**Name: Edwin Noble Sr.**

**Hometown: Violet City, Johto.**

**Occupation: Psychiatrist.**

**Team: Espeon, Noctowl.**

**Crossover appearance: Yes, in "Rising Hunters".**

**Description: Black hair, blue eyes. Usually wears khakis &amp; a grey polo.**

**Name: Jana Elizabeth Veritza-Noble.**

**Hometown: Ever Grande City, Hoenn.**

**Team: Swellow, Swampert, Shiftry, Cacturne, Sharpedo.**

**Occupation: Dentist.**

**Crossover appearance: Yes, in Rising Hunters.**

**Description: Brown hair, green eyes. Usually wears dark grey scrubs.**

**Name: Edwin "Eddie" Noble Jr.**

**Hometown: An island in between Hoenn &amp; Johto.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Gym trainer.**

**Trainer class in Rising Hunters: Ranger.**

**Team: Carvanha/Sharpedo (gift from his father; male; starter; in a Safari Ball), Vulpix (walking; female), Cacnea/Cacturne (gift from his mother; male).**

**Brief description: Eddie is a laid back, but determined guy. He has black hair &amp; green eyes. He usually wears white cargo shorts with a red stripe &amp; a red T-shirt. He's afraid of the dentist; he loves his mom, just not her job.**

**Name: Elliyana "Ella" Noble**

**Hometown: See Eddie's description.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Gym trainer.**

**Trainer class in Rising Hunters: Ranger.**

**Team: Gyarados (kept in an Ultra Ball; gift from her father; female), Vaporeon (walking; male), Scraggy/Scrafty (gift from her mother; male). **

**Brief description: Ella is an adventurer &amp; is stubborn. Brownish-almost black hair, green or blue eyes. Usually wears jeans or a skirt with a green tank top &amp; a white sleeveless hoodie. She's afraid of public speaking. **


End file.
